Window Visit
by KivaEmber
Summary: Prompt by conjure lass. UraIchi AU ONESHOT. Sequel to Leaves. Urahara was Ichigo's metaphorical carnival duck that you shot down with an air rifle.


**Title: **Window Visit

**Pairing: **UraIchi

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **Noooooo… but I do now own my own computer :3 with no internet connection.

**Summary: **Prompt by conjure lass. UraIchi AU ONESHOT.

**A/N: **Alright, this is a sequel to **Leaves**, and I'm planning to do a series of these oneshots, that are sequels of each other with conjurelass giving me prompts. A brief break in HichiIchi since over specialization can kill XD

I'll write smut when I'm more familiar with Ichi's and Urahara's interactions with each other.

Enjoy!

**Prompt: **Raking leaves, 1500 count thread sheets and leaving the windows open.

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_I have a choice. Either save some kid I've never seen before, or save the dumplings.__ As a _hungry_ human being, I'd choose the dumplings."_

"_As __a human being, you'd choose the kid!"_

_-- Mugen & Fuu, Samurai Champloo_

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**WINDOW VISIT**

Peace and quiet.

It was a blessing.

Ichigo yawned, stretching the kinks from his back and cracking his shoulder blades as a gentle breeze caused some loose, pastel carmine and gold leaves to flutter from spindly branches, blanketing his house's lawn with a variegated pattern of discoloured foliage. He was given the task to rake up the leaves into a neat pile by his eccentric father, but saw no need to hurry up.

Shouldering the wooden shaft of the rake, Ichigo scanned the garden, deciding to start where the most concentration of leaves were. Finding his spot under the large tree beside the living room's open window, he strolled lazily forwards, mind numbing into a daydreaming mode normally done during menial chores.

He was able to rake all of the discoloured leaves around the trunk of the tree into a small pile before a unfortunately familiar voice called out to him. Ichigo scowled, turning round to see his albino brother's face grinning lopsidedly from the open window. "What the Hell do _you_ want, bastard?"

Shiro's grin widened. "Me? I don' want anythin', Ichi-nii." Leaning against the window sill, the albino jerked his thumb over his shoulder towards the general vicinity of the front door. "I'm jus' 'ere t' tell ya tha' yer _darlin_' boyfriend/boss is at th' front door."

"He's not my boyfriend." Ichigo snapped irritably, leaning against the wooden shaft of his rake. "And you can tell him to go away. Unless he's got my paycheck."

Shiro sniggered, ducking from the open window and to (hopefully) tell the blonde male that Ichigo didn't want to see him.

Huffing in annoyance that his peace and quiet for the day had gone on a hiatus, Ichigo concentrated on his chore, raking the leaves collected under the window and adding them to his growing pile. It was probably big enough to sit in – something that Shiro took great joy in doing.

Weirdo…

"Kouhai!"

All of his dislikes were lining up for him today like those carnival ducks, Ichigo mused mentally. All he needed was the air rifle to go with it.

"What the Hell do you want?" Ichigo growled, seeing the horribly familiar green striped hat, tufts of blonde hair and mischievous grey eyes through the open window. "It's my day off today."

"Aww…" Urahara's closed fan was prodded into his chest, accompanied by a shit-eating grin. "You still mad about the leaf in your hair, Ichi-chan?" The eternally unshaven man didn't give his employee a chance to answer by snapping his fan open, hiding his curled lips from view. "Maybe you should wear a hat, Ichi-chan…like me!"

"I'm not angry about the fucking leaf." Ichigo turned round sharply to hide his pink tinged cheeks, practically clawing the dirt from the lawn as he aggressively raked the leaves into his hip height pile. "Now go away. Haven't you got to play God or something?"

"Pah." Urahara waved his green striped fan in a blasé fashion. "Playing is for children." The blonde male turned around, rummaging about with something hidden from view. "And I'm not leaving until I show you…_this_!"

Ichigo blinked at the vivid carmine sheet shoved into his face, going momentarily crosseyed as he tried to focus on the scarlet cloth unnecessarily close to his face. "…A flag?"

Though the redhead couldn't see him, he knew that Urahara was grinning mischievously. "Nope."

Ichigo stepped back. "A…red sheet?"

"Bingo!" Urahara draped it over the window sill, the tips of the cloth brushing a few inches shy from the lawn. "A red sheet."

Ichigo could feel a headache claw at his temples. "What about the red sheet?" He groaned, turning back to his task of raking the leaves. His pile had reached waist level now.

"It has a 1500 threadcount."

Ichigo shouldered his rake, nodding to himself at the clear patch surrounding the large tree's trunk and along the open window's wall. "That's it?"

"Well," Urahara started, leaning further out of the living room window and using the scarlet sheet to cushion his elbows from the hard, cold surface. "I always need a reason to see you, Ichi-chan. So I made one up."

Ichigo struggled to keep his scowl firmly plastered across his face, unable to stop the blush that creeped along the bridge of his nose and along his cheeks. "…You've seen me." He forced out at long last, clutching to the anger he felt towards the blonde desperately…which he couldn't remember _why_ he was angry at the blonde for. "Now, go away."

The fan snapped shut, tucked securely into Urahara's dark green haori. "Not yet." Grey eyes sparkled warningly, Ichigo's sixth sense telling him that the blonde was up to no good again (sixth sense that had, by far, saved him from numerous humiliating half baked plans, though not all of them. Urahara was a sneaky bastard). He pushed the brim of his greens striped hat up slightly, leaning further out of the window. "I just need to…_confirm_ something."

The sixth sense had turned into a screeching siren, Ichigo's mind going into that familiar blankness when Urahara had leant impossibly _close_ to lift that leaf from his vibrant orange hair. He barley noticed his employer's hand snagging the front of his shirt, nor his feet moving towards the blonde by themselves until the window sill's cushioned corner was digging into his stomach, the rake dropped a feet behind him and Urahara's warm fingers gripping his clothed shoulders.

_Traitorous feet,_ he thought sourly through the blanket of fog smothering his mind.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity (though it was only four seconds) and Urahara grinned, opening his mouth to say something and Ichigo's heartbeat fluttering nervously in anticipation-

"Yo, crackhead! Th' old man's wonderin' if ya finished with th' red sheet ye- uh…" Ichigo spotted his albino brother's mildly surprised look, golden eyes widening before narrowing into a smug look. "Oh. I see that ya both busy." He drawled, ignoring the heated glare his brother was sending his way and backing out of the living room oozing smugness. "Sorry fer…_interruptin'_."

Urahara moved one of his hands, waving at the retreating albino. "Apology accepted, Shiro-chan!" He called, grinning in amusement at the furious expression on his redheaded employee. "Well," The eternally unshaven male addressed his employee. "Thanks for your time, Ichi-chan!"

Ichigo blinked as the blonde male leant away, feeling an odd mix of emotions seethe in his stomach and push into his chest cavity. He felt awkward; cheeks flushed crimson, his heart pounding rapidly and a light headed sensation making him feel high. At Urahara's amused look, Ichigo realised that he had been staring unabashedly for a minute, lips slightly parted.

The redhead coughed, sharply pivoting on his heel as he ignored the blonde male pick up the scarlet cloth from the window sill and fold it neatly. Picking up his rake, he walked stiffly to the clumps of leaves, adamantly not turning round to the living room window.

"Good thing this sheet was there, eh Ichi-chan?" Urahara laughed behind him, Ichigo scowling in irritation at the scorching temperature of his cheeks and his speeding pulse rate. Being around that man was detrimental for his health, he made his bodily functions go haywire for no _reason_! "You were leaning against the window sill heavily."

Realization slammed into Ichigo with the force of a freight train, back stiffening ramrod straight as his grip slackened on the rake's shaft.

'_Good thing this sheet was there, eh Ichi-chan? You were leaning against the window sill heavily.'_

That bastard _planned_ it!

He knew that he had this weird…_thing_ over him! And he exploited it!

Tightening his hand around the wooden shaft, Ichigo whirled round, snarling when the blonde man and his damnable green striped hat was nowhere in sight. Rage overwhelmed the heady feeling, the redhead knowing that at that moment, he could commit homicide without feeling _any_ remorse _**at all**_.

Forget the air rifle. He's got a perfectly good _rake_ right here to bludgeon his carnival ducks with.

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Still no kiss yet. :D

What did ya think people? Gotta get another prompt from conjurelass!


End file.
